I Believe In You
by TheBlackWidow-LoveBites
Summary: When Zack Ryder is fed up of Losing every time the WWE decide to give him a match, who can cheer him up and make him feel he's worth something? Read to find out. Zack/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with WWE or any Superstars/ Divas or anything from their Personal Lives mentioned in this story. I do, however, own my OC, Kate.

* * *

Zack walked into the Dressing room after losing again. He was sick of it. He was good, he knew he was, but WWE Were refusing to recognise that and chose to push people like Heath Slater!

He sank down against his locker and sighed. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to be overlooked and he hated the fact that he was being booked to lose all of his matches to push _the others_ forward. They seem to forget that Zack was a champion once, he had been the United States Champion, and all the hard work had finally paid off when he won that title. But, now he only got a handful of matches, and he was always booked to lose them, especially when he _knew_ he could have won against his opponent. He's been in the business a lot longer than some of them, and he really had a push when he and Curt Hawkins were Part of La Familia with Edge. At least then he was getting noticed.

He was so upset, that he didn't notice his girlfriend of two years, Kate, walk into the room and sit down next to him. She ran her hand through his spikey hair and sighed. She hated seeing Zack so discouraged and unhappy. He shouldn't be that way, he should be jumping around and telling people to Take Care and Spike Their Hair and he should be chanting 'Woo Woo Woo, You Know It' at the top of his lungs.

"Zack…." She whispered, Zack looked up, and sighed. Kate was the only reason he hadn't gone _insane _yet.

"What are you doing here?" He croaked out, his voice full of emotion and pain that he couldn't understand.

"I'm here because I love you" she said, simply. His eyes softened and he sighed.

"Why Kate?" He asked, "Why do you love me? I'm nothing but a joke!"

Kate couldn't stand Zack talking like that, so she took his face between her palms and sighed.

"You are not a joke, Zack! I love you because of how amazing you are, I love how sweet you can be and I love the way you are always there for me, no matter what happens to me. I know the WWE aren't giving you the push that you deserve, the Push that you earned but that's their loss because at the end of the day, it's their loss as they are missing out on a really talented wrestler, one that could become a champion again one day. They don't realise how dedicated you are, and how much you love the business. You took it into your hands and made a webshow, which is amazing by the way and everyone loves it and everyone loves you. You have the best fan-base ever; I go on Twitter and they're always tweeting about you, and thinking up ways to get the WWE to give you a push. I know you love doing what you do, that's why you did the show, so you would get noticed and you also did it to show the WWE that you have fans, that you are talented, in other ways too." She said, smiling at the tears in her Boyfriends eyes, but she wasn't done.

"I love how whenever you land at the airport, or you finish a show or an interview or whatever, you call me before anything. I love that you tell me you love me about 100 times a day just to make sure I know it. I love that no matter what you have going on, if something is wrong with me, you don't give up until I tell you. I love you, Zack; if you need more reasons then I can go on all night-" She said, until he pressed his lips to hers, silencing her. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against Kate's.

"What would I do without you, Kate?" he said, "I Love you so much"

"I Love you too, Zack, don't ever doubt that" Kate said, as Zack wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"Your time is coming, Zack. I know it… I believe in you" Kate Whispered, as he kissed her forehead.

"Well if you believe in me, then that's all I need" Zack said, smiling down at his beautiful girlfriend, he didn't know how someone like Kate could love someone like him, but she did and he'd always be incredibly thankful that she'd found him. He subconsciously tightened his arms around her as she leaned against him. She looked up at him and he could see the love and belief hidden in her beautiful blue eyes.

Zack knew if Kate believed in him, then he was going to be just fine.

* * *

(A/N) I Hope you liked it! I Love Zack Ryder and I think it's unfair that the WWE aren't Pushing him. #PushRyder. #RyderOrRiot. Anyway, Please read and review! :)


End file.
